My Everything
by angelwings2001
Summary: A Valentine's day S+S fic. Sakura thinks she's all alone, and she's kinda depressed. How can Syaoran show her that she's everything to him?


My Everything  
  
A/N: Just so you don't get confused (cuz I would if I hadn't just learned this), Valentine's Day in Japan is different from over here. Only the girls give people gifts (like chocolate) to the guys they like, or to the males in their family (maybe guy friends too? Not sure...) Neways, the guys give gifts back to the girls they like 1 month later, on White Day.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the song (it's by 98 Degrees.)  
  
13 year old Sakura Kinomoto walked to school slowly, a frown on her face.  
  
'Valentine's Day. Yuck. Chichi and Ani are gonna be gone all day. I'm all alone, as usual. It's suppose to be a day of love, but I have nobody to share it with...'  
  
Her thoughts drifted to a tall, brown eyed guy she was in love with.  
  
'Syaoran. What am I thinking? Every girl in class is in love with him, why would he choose me? I'm never gonna find someone..."  
  
* The loneliness of nights alone, the search for strength to carry on,  
My every hope had seemed to die, me eyes had no more tears to cry... *  
  
She opened her backpack and took out a heart-shaped box of chocolates. On the top was a picture of her and Syaoran together after a hard capture.  
  
'I know how much he likes chocolate, but how can I give this to him without letting know how I feel? If he didn't love me, I... I just can't do it. I can't risk his rejection.'  
  
Tears began to fall from Sakura's angelic face, the ones that she had been holding back since yesterday.  
  
'What am I so upset about? It's not like there aren't guys who like me. I just don't like any of them.'  
  
She put the box back into her bag and began to jog to school.  
  
'Even if it is Valentine's Day, I still need to be on time for class.'  
  
When Sakura arrived, it was still early, and she could see a lot of girls blushing and stuttering, holding out their chocolates to their crushes.  
  
'Why can't White Day come first? Then I would know who Syaoran likes, or if he likes me.'  
  
Sakura sighed and went into her classroom. She greeted her friends and then Syaoran (blushing while she said 'Ohayou'.) He gave her one of his rare smiles, which made her blush even more.  
  
"So, Sakura-chan, did you get any chocolates for a special person?" asked Tomoyo with a knowing wink.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! I don't know if I should give it to him yet" replied Sakura, whispering.  
  
"Go now! He's practically standing there waiting for you!"  
  
"He would never be waiting for me. Syaoran-kun only thinks that we're friends."  
  
Before Tomoyo could push Sakura again, a whole crowd of girls came up to her dream guy, pushing each other out of the way. Syaoran turned his death glare on, but even that didn't make the girls back off.  
  
'Geez! Talk about a bad time to get mobbed by girls! Now Sakura must think that I'm going out with them! I would never hurt her like that... If only I could tell her how I feel. It's not like she would say it back though.'  
  
Sakura gazed at Li being surrounded by girls, and tears began to form again.  
  
"Oh no! Sakura-chan, please don't cry! You know how those girls are, they just want to be like you! They're jealous of your relationship!" Tomoyo said truthfully. She couldn't stand to see her best friend like this.  
  
"That's exactly it Tomoyo-chan. I don't have a special relationship with Syaoran-kun. He only thinks we're friends!" she said, turning her back to Syaoran so she could cry.  
  
"Get off of me!!!" yelled Syaoran to the girls, shaking them off of his arms. He saw Sakura crying and tried to make his way over to her.  
  
'No, Sakura, don't cry! You know I can't bear to see you cry! I would do anything just to see you happy!'  
  
Syaoran gently touched Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura-chan? What's wrong? Please tell me, I can't bear to see you like this." He gazed at her eyes with sorrow and concern.  
  
Sakura looked back at Syaoran. "I... I just... feel so alone!" She started to cry again.  
  
Syaoran did what felt natural. He bent down to hug Sakura, holding her protectively. "Sakura-chan, I promise, you'll never be alone for as long as you live. I'll always be there for you."  
  
Sakura stopped crying and looked up at Syaoran. "Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
* Then like the sun shining up above, you surrounded me with you endless love,  
And all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me.  
  
You are my everything, nothing you love won't bring.  
My life is yours alone, the only love I've ever known,  
You sprit pulls me through, when nothing else will do.  
Every night I pray, on bended knee, that you will always be...  
My everything... *  
  
She bent down and got the box of chocolates out of her bag. "These... these are for you, Syaoran-kun."  
  
He gazed down at the box and saw the picture. Syaoran blushed. "Did you really get this for me?" he asked, smiling slightly. He was shaking inside, the nervousness building up from his love.  
  
"Hai" Sakura pulled Syaoran in closer. She put her head on his shoulder and whispered softly so only he could hear. "Aishiteru, Syaoran-kun. Aishiteru..."  
  
Syaoran immediately said what he had been waiting for back. "Wo ai ni, Sakura-chan. I have always loved you, and I will keep loving you for eternity..."  
  
* Now all my hopes and all my dreams, are suddenly reality,  
You've opened up my heart to feel a kind of love that's truly real.  
A guiding light that'll never fade, there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade,  
For the love you give that won't let go, I hope you'll always know:  
  
You are my everything, nothing your love won't bring.  
My life is yours alone, the only love I've ever known,  
You spirit pulls me through, when nothing else will do.  
Every night I pray, down on bended knee, that you will always be  
My everything...*  
  
They leaned in and shared their first kiss.  
  
Tomoyo had her camcorder out, and was taping the couple. "Finally!" she whispered to herself.  
  
Another tall figure, with blue hair, walked up to Tomoyo and leaned over her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Tomoyo-chan." He whispered.  
  
Tomoyo turned around and say Eriol, who was smiling softly at her. She pulled out her own chocolate box and handed it to him. As Eriol leaned over to get the box, he kissed her on the cheek and said, "Aishiteru, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Aishiteru, Eriol-kun."  
  
The rest of the class was busy staring at Sakura and Syaoran, who were just holding one another and whispering. The girls said stuff about Sakura, while the guys just glared at Syaoran.  
  
* You're the breath of life in me, the only one that sets me free,  
And you have made my soul complete for all time, for all time...  
  
You are my everything, nothing your love won't bring,  
My life is your alone, the only love I've ever known,  
Your spirit pulls me through, when nothing else will do,  
Every night I pray, down on bended knee, that you will always be...  
My everything thing, oh my everything.*  
  
3 @--- 3 @--- 3 @--- 3 @--- 3 @--- 3 @--- 3 @--- 3 @--- 3 @--- 3  
(After School)  
  
Sakura and Syaoran held hands and walked slowly in the park. They were talking about how they had felt about each other over the last three years. When they stopped, Syaoran took out his box of chocolates.  
  
"So... do you wanna chocolate?" he popped one into his mouth and smiled.  
  
"Awww... You should smile more! You look so kawaii like that!"  
  
"Stick around and I'll be smiling a lot more!"  
  
Sakura giggled and kissed him. "Aishiteru."  
  
"And you're my everything."  
  
The End  



End file.
